Waiting
by stickysillyputty
Summary: Waiting to leave. Waiting to come back. Leo and Calypso, together and apart. [A collection of Caleo songfics]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, stickysillyputty here! The song for this chapter is "**_**Summer Paradise" **_**by **_**Simple Plan. **_**Please review and let me know**__**what you think. Enjoy!**

Flip. Click. Flip.

_Oh, Oh  
>Take me back, take me back<em>

Click. Flip. Clatter.

_Oh yeah  
>Back to summer paradise<em>

__ Leo stared into space as he absentmindedly fiddled with the chunk of crystal; flipping and spinning it so that it bumped against the various spare parts scattered amongst the blueprints on his desk.

_My heart is sinking  
>As I'm lifting up<br>Above the clouds away from you_

He was supposed to be working on the design for Festus' wings. He wanted to improve them; make them stronger, lighter. But he couldn't do that right now.

_And I can't believe I'm leaving  
>Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do<em>

__ Right now all he could do was mindlessly play with that little piece of crystal that had come to mean so much to him. It was beautiful, but nowhere near as delicate as looked. Kind of like it's former owner.

_But someday  
>I will find my way back<br>To where your name  
>Is written in the sand<em>

_Cause I remember every sunset  
>I remember every word you said<br>We were never gonna say goodbye  
>Singing la-da-da-da-da<em>

_Tell me how to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh<br>I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh<em>

His eyes drooped with tiredness. He hadn't slept much lately, hadn't been able too. He was kept awake by visions of a girl who smelled like cinnamon.  
><em><br>(Tell 'em)_

_My soul is broken  
>Streets are frozen<br>I can't stop these feelings melting through_

__ He imagined her pacing the beach, starring at the endless blue ocean. Was it too much to hope that she was missing him as much as he missed her?

_And I'd give away a thousand days, oh  
>Just to have another one with you<em>

__ He sighed and went back to his blueprints, reminding himself that finishing Festus would help him get back to Ogygia, whereas daydreaming would not. But he couldn't focus. He put his head down on his desk. He saw her face a thousand different ways. Smiling, laughing smudged with dirt…

_(What'd you say)_

_Well real life can wait  
>(it can wait)<br>We're crashing like waves  
>(uh-huh)<br>We're playing in the sand  
>(me and you)<br>Holding your hand_

__ He remembered the way she'd looked when he'd mentioned Percy. Was that the way she looked when she thought about Leo now? Gods, he hoped not. He couldn't bear to think of her sitting I the sand with that forlorn expression on her face, sure that he was never coming back.

_Cause I remember every sunset  
>I remember every word you said<br>We were never gonna say goodbye  
>Singing la-da-da-da-da<em>

_Tell me how to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh<br>I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh<em>

__ He thought about the first time he ever saw her. She'd looked so beautiful, but so haughty and disdainful. Her expression had been as cold and angry as that ice witch Khione's. He'd hated her from that moment, and he'd been pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

_Yeah I remember sunny mornings  
>And summer evenings<br>Now you're not next to me  
>And I am freezing<br>Was it real?  
>Oh baby, tell me, was I dreaming?<br>How can you show me paradise,  
>When I'm leaving?<em>

__ So what had happened? How had his feelings toward her gone from hatred to… something else? Was it when he'd realized how strong and hardworking she was? When she'd refused to take part in Gaea's twisted plot to kill him? When she'd thrown pots and pans at his head?! He didn't know, and he was even more clueless as to what had made her like him. He hadn't exactly been Prince Charming when he'd showed up. Maybe she didn't like him. After all, compared to Percy, he was just a scrawny, annoying tinkerer.

_Now my heartbeat is sinking  
>Hope's shrinking<br>When I try to speak no words  
>Lip-syncing<br>Hope this is not just wishful thinking  
>Tell me that you care<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

__ The more he thought about it, the more certain he was. What would a beautiful, immortal goddess like her want with a guy like him? Or with any guy? After being abandoned so many times, receiving so many empty promises, he wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see a male demigod again. And if he couldn't repair Festus, or figure out how Odysseus' astrolabe worked, he'd be no better than any of them. Just another hero who'd come and left, never thinking twice about the poor girl he'd left behind.

_Someday  
>I will find my way back<br>To where your name  
>Is written in the sand<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go_

_Cause I remember every sunset  
>I remember every word you said<br>We were never gonna say goodbye  
>Singing la-da-da-da-da<em>

_Tell me how to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

__ But… he was sure there'd been something. When they'd been working together; talking and laughing, it had felt so easy, so right. When she looked at him, he felt like he would burst into flames. Okay, so maybe that was normal for him, but still. And then, on the last night, when the raft finally showed up…

_I remember when we first kissed  
>How I didn't wanna leave your lips<br>And how I've never ever felt so high  
>Singing La-da-da-da-da<em>

__ Leo _still_ couldn't believe his first kiss had been with a goddess. An annoying, grumpy, totally gorgeous goddess. A goddess who was _way_ out of his league. A goddess whose last words to him had been "Get out of here". A goddess who couldn't fell about him the way he felt about him.

_Tell me how to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

But none of that mattered.

_Oh-oh  
>I'll be there in a heartbeat<br>(summer paradise)_

Because as sleep finally consumed him, his last waking thought was this:_  
><em> 

_Oh-oh  
>I'll be there in a heartbeat <em>

"I'm coming back for you Calypso. I swear it on the river Styx.

**I hope you liked it! Chapter two will be in Calypso's POV. Also, I need your help! I am writing a fanfictionary (fanfiction dictionary) and would love it you guys sent me some words and acronyms commonly used in fanfiction.**

**Peace Out,**

** stickysillyputty**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up**‽ **It's stickysillyputty, here with chapter two. The song is **_**Can't Remember to Forget You, **_**by**__**Shakira ft. Rhianna. Enjoy!**

Calypso sat on the beach, staring forlornly at the ocean. How many times had she put herself through this? Falling in love with a hero, only to have him invariably leave her. You'd think a girl would learn.

_I left a note on my bedpost_

_Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes_

_What I tend to do when it comes to you _

_I see only the good, selective memory_

Usually it didn't take this long. Once Percy had left, she'd been able to resign herself to the fact that he was never returning rather quickly. So why couldn't she do the same with her latest "guest"? Was she backsliding? After all the progress she'd made, all the walls she'd built around her heart? This boy was no different than the rest.

_The way he makes me feel yeah, gotta hold on me_

_I've never met someone so different_

_Oh here we go_

_You a part of me now, you a part of me_

_So where you go I follow, follow, follow_

Except… he was. Past heroes had spent all their time lounging on the beach, enjoying romantic meals with her, and wandering aimlessly in the gardens. He had done none of these things. She wondered if he was even capable of doing something unproductive. She doubted it. He was like a machine, only content when fulfilling his purpose.

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I keep forgetting I should let you go_

_But when you look at me, the only memory,_

_Is us kissing in the moonlight_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you _

_Ooooh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

Actually, now that she thought about it, he was like his father in a lot of ways. The god of blacksmiths used his gruff and prickly exterior to mask his painful past, just as his so used humour. Calypso could see past the jokes though, all the way to the scared lonely boy at his core. He tried so hard to keep that part of himself hidden. It made her want to take care of him, just like she took care of all of her heroes.

_I go back again_

_Fall off the train_

_Land in his bed_

_Repeat yesterday's mistakes_

_What I'm trying to say is not to forget_

_You see only the good, selective memory_

But this hero would not be taken care of. He pushed everyone away before they could get to close, preferring the company of machines to humans. As much as she hated to admit, that had bothered her. She was used to having heroes fawn over her, compliment her, spend all their time with her. Deep down, she'd been infuriated with his lack of attention. When he did say something, it was always sarcastic and rude. She'd tried to convince herself that he was annoying and not worth her time, but it was no use. She had never been able to resist a challenge. And he was nothing if not challenging.

_The way he makes me feel like_

_The way he makes me feel_

_I never seemed to act so stupid_

_Oh here we go_

_He a part of me now, he a part of me_

_So where he goes I follow, follow, follow, oh_

She remembered how bright his eyes had been when he'd talked about his friends; how animated he had become when he'd described his bronze dragon and flying warship. He was the first hero she hadn't regretted letting go. Not because she didn't love him, but because so many people were depending on him. She had no doubt he would save the world.

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I keep forgetting I should let you go_

_But when you look at me, the only memory,_

_Is us kissing in the moonlight_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

However, that was also the thing she feared most. Once men became true heroes, women started fawning over them. It was all too easy for them to succumb to the attention… and forget about her. It was foolish, she knew. She had no real claim to any of her visitors. Her curse ensured that they always had a sweetheart back home. Her mind wandered to the girl, the one with the fierce eyes and purple cloak. He had sworn so vehemently that she wasn't his girlfriend, and she'd wanted so badly to believe him. But she wouldn't be surprised if they wound up together.

_I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me_

_I'd do anything for that boy_

_I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_

_I'd do anything for that boy_

She remembered when he had recounted the Prophecy of the Seven for her. Many of her past heroes had told of some epic mission or quest, so this was nothing new. What was unusual, however, was his attitude towards it. All of the other heroes had considered themselves the undisputable leaders of their quests, and bragged of their importance, telling her how their missions would surely fail without them. He had acted as though all of the quest members were equal, even though anyone could see he played a role crucial to the defeat of Gaea. To storm or fire, the world must fall… that line had worried her. She had faith in his ability to defeat her grandmother, but his idea of how it was linked to the following line had made her nervous. Even more nerve-wracking was the way his eyes had flickered when he'd said it, and his refusal to speak of it afterwards. When she'd asked about the following line, he quickly changed the subject. He'd been up to something, although she couldn't understand what.

_I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me_

_I'd do anything for that boy_

_I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_

_I'd do anything for that boy_

A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of that last night on the beach. How they'd stood where she was sitting now. In some ways, it had been identical to the departure of every man that had ever visited her island. They had all promised to return for her. Oh, what bravado they'd shown! Oh, what a fool she'd been to believe them, even for a moment. But in all of her years on Ogygia, she had never heard anything as sweet and sincere as Leo's simple promise. A promise made not so he could feel good about himself, but because he meant it. Her heart had swelled almost painfully, and her eyes had smarted just as they were now. Every hero who had left Ogygia on the magic raft had stared at the horizon while they sailed away, already halfway to forgetting her. Why did Leo have to break her heart even more by refusing to turn around until he was out of her sight? And as he did, she'd finally understood the line of the prophecy he had been so secretive about.

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I keep forgetting I should let you go_

_But when you look at me, the only memory,_

_Is us kissing in the moonlight_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_But when you look at me, the only memory,_

_Is us kissing in the moonlight_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

Logic told her it was just her imagination, but as she'd stood crying on the beach, she'd heard a faint whisper, carried to her by the wind:

"I'm coming back for you Calypso. I swear it on the river Styx."

**Well? What do you think? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Chapter three should be up very soon, and it will be back in Leo's POV. Now, I've noticed a very pressing issue that needs to be brought to your attention. You see this mark‽ It's called an interrobang. It's the combination of a question mark and an exclamation mark. It comes in handy in sentences like: What's up‽ Using a question mark and an exclamation point separately‽ How ridiculous is that‽ Now here's the problem: it doesn't exist. Well, it does, but not officially. It's not on the keyboard; you have to either enter a complicated series of commands or copy and paste it. How unfair is that‽ What's more, it's not recognized as a punctuation mark. If you type it in a word document, you will be told you're writing a run-on sentence. So I ask of you: will you join you me in my endeavor to make this wonderful symbol known‽ If we work together, we can give it a voice! It will be taught to children in school! It will be used by young and old alike! It will be more popular than the hashtag! Make a petition, tell all your friends! You can help make a difference in the world of writing! Who better to spread the word of this revolutionary punctuation mark than you‽ **

**Peace Out,**

** stickysillyputty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, it's stickysillyputty! I have to apologize for not posting sooner, and thank you all for being so patient. On that note, I'd like to take a moment to recognize all the wonderful people who took a moment of their time to review. You guys brighten my day. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend and editor HappyLucyLocket, who helps keep me sane. **

**The song is **_**Just the Girl **_**by the Click Five. Read, review and enjoy!**

Clang. Clang. Clang. Over and over, Leo hammered the piece of red-hot Celestial Bronze. He tried to think about Festus, about his friends, about kicking Gaea's butt… But no matter what, his thoughts kept returning to the same subject. He found himself wondering when he'd see her again. It wasn't a very big island, but he hadn't seen her in a while. She seemed to be doing everything her power to avoid him. He didn't blame her. He prided himself on being annoying. So then why did her absence bother him? After all,

_She's cold and she's cruel,  
>but she knows what she's doing.<br>She pushed me in the pool  
>at our last school reunion.<br>She's laughs at my dreams,  
>but I dream about her laughter.<br>Strange as it seems  
>she's the one I'm after.<br>_  
>Leo scowled. If he couldn't stop thinking about her, he could at least turn his thoughts negative. That girl had done nothing but insult, accuse, and ignore and glower at him ever since he'd crash-landed on her island. Still, he found it hard to concentrate on her sarcastic, cooler-than-thou attitude. He was distracted by thoughts of her warm brown eyes, her musical voice, and her awesome cooking skills. If only those eyes weren't so cold and reproachful. If only that voice wasn't so harsh and angry. No matter how many dumb jokes he made, she refused to soften.<p>

_'Cause she's bittersweet,  
>she knocks me off of my feet,<br>and I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else.<br>She's a mystery,  
>she's too much for me,<br>but I keep coming back for more.  
>She's just the girl I'm looking for.<br>_  
>He just had to get off this island! She was clearly working some kind of voodoo on him. Maybe she was lacing his food with love potion. He desperately tried to convince himself that this was the reason he couldn't stop thinking about her, but deep down he knew he was wrong. She hated him, and for good reasons. She would be disgusted to find out he didn't feel the same way… wouldn't she? Of course she would, he thought, chiding himself for imagining otherwise. She was just a rude, snarky girl; he had no reason to feel anything other than annoyance towards her.<p>

_She can't keep a secret  
>for more than an hour.<br>She runs on one hundred proof  
>attitude power, and the more<br>she ignores me the more  
>I adore her. What can I do?<br>I'd do anything for her.  
><em>  
>Leo cursed. He'd been so distracted that the piece of metal he'd been working on had melted into a useless bronze blob. He noticed that his shirt had mostly burned away, and groaned. She had a way of knowing when his clothes got destroyed, and would probably show up with a new set in a little while. It was exactly what he didn't need right now. And as if just seeing her wasn't enough, she was sure to give him an earful about how smelly, loud and annoying he was.<p>

_'Cause she's bittersweet,  
>she knocks me off of my feet,<br>and I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else.<br>She's a mystery, she's  
>too much for me, but I keep coming back<br>for more. She's just the girl  
>I'm looking for.<br>_  
>That was just the way she operated. When he didn't want to see her, she would come storming up to him. When he did want to see her… wait, what was he thinking?! He never wanted to see her! The one time he'd tried to talk to her, she'd thrown pots and pans at his head! He dreaded her brief, occasional visits, and he never sought her out. Which was just as well, cause,<p>

_When she sees it's me,  
>on her caller ID, she won't<br>pick up the phone, she'd rather  
>be alone. But I can't give up<br>just yet, 'cause every word she's ever  
>said, is still ringing in my head.<br>Is still ringing in my head.  
><em>  
>What was wrong with him? Why he was only attracted to cruel immortal girls treated him like a total loser? Every girl he'd ever liked (such as Jason's hot sister and that stupid snow witch) had made it abundantly clear that she was not on Team Leo.<p>

_She's cold and she's cruel  
>but she knows what she's<br>doing. Knows just what to say,  
>so my whole day is ruined.<br>_  
>He glanced at the slope near his makeshift workshop. Yep, there she was, right on schedule. Even from a distance, he could read her expression. It clearly said "I've got way more important things to be doing right now". He slapped on an arrogant smirk and braced himself for the torrent of insults.<p>

_'Cause she's bittersweet,  
>she knocks me off of my feet,<br>and I can't help myself I don't  
>want anyone else. She's a mystery,<br>she's too much for me, but I keep  
>coming back for more.<br>_  
>The smirk on his face threatened to slip into a genuine smile. He had no idea why. It wasn't like she was skipping up the path with big smile on her face, the way Percy had described her. And even if she had been, he wouldn't have cared. But something about her made his legs feel like jelly and his beat fast.<p>

_'Cause she's bittersweet,  
>she knocks me off of my feet,<br>and I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else.<br>She's a mystery, she's too much for me,  
>but I keep coming back for more.<br>Oh, I keep coming back for more.  
>She's just the girl I'm looking for.<br>Just the girl I'm looking for.  
><em>  
>As she approached, with a basket on her arm, he silently listed the reasons he didn't like her. She was grumpy and rude, snippy and short-tempered.<p>

_Just the girl I'm looking for  
><em>  
>She never missed an opportunity to point out his flaws or remark about his shortcomings.<p>

_She's just the girl I'm looking for  
><em>  
>She was Calypso, high-and–mighty queen of Ogygia.<p>

_Just the girl I'm looking for  
><em>  
>She was<p>

_Just the girl I'm looking for._

**Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Also, I'm still looking for fanfiction-related words and acronyms. If you know any, please send them to me; either through P.M. or comment. **

**Peace Out,**

** stickysillyputty**


End file.
